


Action figure theatre: Jack and the Doctor wish you Happy Easter!

by DieAstra



Series: Doctor Who action figure comics [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little picture story with the Doctor and Jack preparing for the Easter holidays. The Doctor is decorating the house, and Jack found a nest with eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Jack and the Doctor wish you Happy Easter!

[](https://postimg.org/image/inxt59lcl/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/ha669ym39/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/nviw9q1xx/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/yfstsb6fp/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/ma3mhwrpx/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/jl48e4wut/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/ny2rwk5lh/)


End file.
